Don't call me Alaska
by Awsome Prussia Fan45
Summary: Alaska or Kate jones is the daughter of America and japan. one day she snaps at her father during a world meeting. now no longer welcome in her home country. she does not know were she belongs or what will happen to her. could she find comfort in a certain green eyed country? Note i know alaska in reality would be fathered by russia but in this story it is a simplified title.
1. Don't call me Alaska

A/N I DON'T OWN HETALIA

The dark haired country(well not country for she was a personification of the state of Alaska) Stood in front of a mirror in the small hotel room getting ready for another one of the world meetings her father made her go to. She looked nothing like her Father Alfred except for her blue eyes. She was small about 5'5" and thin with black hair down almost to her knees. She was pale naturally and it didn't help she lived in the coldest of the 50 states. She was often sick. She referred to Alfred as her father even though he gave birth to her(Countries of ether gender and get pregnant.) What she did not know was her actual father was Japan. The result of a drunken one night stand Alaska took after Japan a lot. It was rather obvious to the other countries. They could see the similarities the second they were In the same as her. Though no one said a thing. Her human name was Kate Jones and she preferred Kate.

"Alaska come on well be late." Her 'father' called form the other side of the door. She hated world meetings she was not even a country. Why did she have to go? Reluctantly she made her way to meeting room and was welcomed by the usual fighting. England, France, and America were fighting over something stupid. Few other countries were auguring as well with the exception of Greece who was sleeping and Japan who was just being himself. Her attention turned to the fight going on between England,France, and America which was escalating. She turned to Germany and said

"Better start the meeting before they kill each other." The German nodded before yelling.

"OK everyone sit down and shut up you all know the rules." Almost as soon as he Said this Alfred raised his hand practically jumping up and down.

"Yes America." Germany said. You could tell he was annoyed he knew were this was going and it was going to make everyone want to kill themselves. America was annoying, but he didn't hear it. No one stood up to him.

"I have an amazing idea with me as the hero." He started and Kate tried to zone out, but failed she was sick of Alfred.

"Shut up, just shut up you egotistic bastard, I don't know how the people in this room have put up with you for so long. No one likes no one thinks your are a hero. I'm done listening to you." she ranted.

"Alaska.."  
"Don't call me Alaska. I'm don't with you. All you do is sit around play video games and eating you don't give a shit about your country. I want nothing more to do with you." She finished panting trying to catch her breath. She felt light headed. Everyone in the room looked at her she had done what the rest of them had wanted to do for years. Alfred just stood there and it took a second him to respond.

"You ungrateful little bitch if that's how you feel just stay the hell away form my country." He yelled as he turned a left, but Kate didn't get the satisfaction of watching him leave. She felt herself hit the ground with a loud thud.

A/N Cliffhanger. This is my first attempt at hetalia fanfic


	2. awake

I DO NOT OWN HETALIA

Kate was slowly coming too. The bright light of the hospital room hurt her eyes. As her eyes adjusted to the light she a few other countries who had stayed with her, Canada and his boyfriend Prussia, japan was here obviously. The last there was England, who had showed great concern when she fell. He stood closest to her watching for any sings of live other than the heart monitor she was hooked up to.

"Your awake." He said a pone seeing her open eyes. Relief in his voice.

"What happened? Why does my head hurt?" She asked her memory fuzzy.

"Well..." Canada started.

~flash back~

"Don't call me Alaska. I'm don't with you. All you do is sit around play video games and eating you don't give a shit about your country. I want nothing more to do with you." She finished panting trying to catch her breath. She felt light headed. Everyone in the room looked at her she had done what the rest of them had wanted to do for years. Alfred just stood there and it took a second him to respond.

"You ungrateful little bitch if that's how you feel just stay the hell away form my country." He yelled as he turned a left, but Kate didn't get the satisfaction of watching him leave. She felt herself hit the ground with a loud thud. The other countries in the room were still for a second as if trying to process the scene. England was the first by her.

"You bloody idiots she needs help."

~end of flash back~

"Now I remember." Kate said. "What am I going to do. I was sick of him. I just snapped. My home is in America. What would happen if I tried to go home." She said breathing heavy having a panic attack.

A/N I am so mean to Kate. Trust me her life will get better and I think romance is brewing


	3. i am what?

I don't own hetalia. This is a short side chapter I will have these on occasion to try to broaden the story. These will ether be of the past like this one that tells of when Alfred found out he was pregnant. Or of current events that may be mentioned in the main story line but I just wanted to go into more detail with. And lastly I want to thank my readers. Now on to the chapter.

Alfred stood up and went to brush his teeth. He had been puking for weeks. He felt weak. Countries usually don't get sick and when they do I lasted only a few days. Alfred had been sick for weeks. He had ruled out traditional sickness long ago. Now he started to think it was something else. And the more he thought and was reminded of the party Germany had thrown about a month ago. He had gotten in a drinking match with Prussia and then spent the rest of the night with an equally drunk Japan. I took him a while to remember what had happened. He had a feeling so earlier that day he bought a test and was waiting for the results when he had to puke again. Now that he had some what recovered from the last episode of vomiting he built up the nerve to look at the test.

"Fuck." He said looking at the test. It was positive. He was pregnant. The next question was what to do next? He was more than willing to keep it, but would japan? Should he tell him? Would he make him get an abortion? He needed advise but who to talk to that he could trust? France was a pervert, and his relationship with England had been rocky for years . The next person to come to mind was Canada. He was sure he could trust his brother right? He took a deep breath and dialed the number.

"Hello." His brother said.

"Hey Matt it is Alfred. I have a problem."

"Alfred whats wrong?" Matt asked worry in his voice.

"Well..I.. i'm pregnant ."

"By who?" Matt said.

"Japan."

"Have you told him?"

"No that is why I called what should i do?"

"Look Alfred this is something you need to figure out yourself, because I have no idea what to say except i'm am here for you . Me and Prussia both."

A/N I hope you liked the chapter. I plan to post daily if not every other day. Figured this way I would be posting shorter chapters, but this way I won't be overly stressed trying to wright and overly long one.


	4. going home?

I Don't own hetalia

Kate was kept in the hospital the next few days for observation. England came everyday to see her. One day England confessed that he loved her and had for some time. His feelings were returned. Now they they were talking about what they were going to do when Kate was released in a few hours. Kate wanted to go home to Alaska, but Arthur was not sure she should.

"Katie you don't know what Alfred will do to you. I don't think he was kidding when he said to stay way from his country." England said.

"Arthur I have to. Plus the way he wastes time I could be home weeks maybe even months before he notices i'm there."

"Ok just be careful and call me when you get there. If try's anything i'll be there as soon as I can." He said kissing the top of her head hoping everything would be alright.

OoOoOoOo

Kate stepped into her home and her Alaskan malamute Nanook barked and jumped on her almost knocking her over.

"Hey Nook." she said to the dog who was overjoyed to see her. She said she would call England, but it would be late in great Britten.

"I call later on tonight so It will be closer to morning." She said really to no one and made her way to the living room with Nanook at her heels. She then flopped down on the sofa tired from the flight.

A/N sorry this is so late but my family kept me busy. This chapter was originally longer but i'm tried and have school in the morning so I will have cut this one short I will try to make up for it tomorrow.


	5. promise

A/N OK I would like to clear up some confusion that was brought up. First as to why japan is kate's father instead of Russia is that Kate was never meant to represent a state. America just wanted her to represent one and kate picked alaska. Lastly in this story unless the country is intended to represent a place when it was 'created' then it will start reflecting the people around them and get stereotyped to that place. I hoped this helped.

Kate woke up when the phone rang. She had not been asleep long. Had England decided to call himself? She pick up the phone and to her surprise ti was Canada's quite voice that greeted her.

"Kate I did not expect you to pick up. What are you doing in Alaska? Does Alfred? Know your there. "

"No Alfred does not know i'm back in the US and I doubt he will for awhile. I wanted to come back ."

"As long as you know you are ok I don't care where you live, But once your up to it come visit Prussa and I we are worried about you." Her uncle said.

"How about three days form now just so I can get used to the change in time?"

"OK see you then."


	6. daughter

I don't own hetalia. I know this story does not make a lot of sense right now but trust me all the pieces will start to fall in to place very soon. That said yeah this is another side story brought to you by high school for keeping me to busy to write anything creative.

Japan sat in the meeting room staring at his daughter who had just passed out. He knew from the day America had shown up with the dark haired girl.

~Flashback Japan's POV~

The meeting room was loud as usual, but it was not was loud as it could be. America had not come to a meeting in months. He had disappeared shortly after the last party Germany had thrown. I had memories from that party that I would like to forget. Those memories plus America's disappearance made me wounder if something more happened. As I thought this America walked In. he goes missing for almost a year and now he just shows up.

~A few years later~

not long after that meeting America admitted he had a daughter thus explain his absence. He would not say much as to how it happened. I had a feeling and today it just might be proven right. America was going to bring her to the meeting. Once I saw her I had little doubt as to who her father is. She is short with long black hair. The only thing she seemed to have gotten form America was his blue eyes. No one said a thing nor did I. I figured the truth would come out sooner or later. Besides if I was that despite to know I would have confronted America long ago. Why would he not tell me though? Our relationship has not been the best since WW2, but that was a long time ago. I decided to talk to America after the meeting. I watch the Young Country/State interact with the other countries my curiosity growing. After the Nations had finished introducing themselves Kate sat next ot Italy and the two talked until Germany started the meeting.

~A lot of boring stuff later~

"America may I speak to you privately?" I asked as the other countries were leaving. America Look nervous, but said.

"Kate go to the hotel I will meet you there later. And stay away from Russia you know I don't trust him."

"Ok." She said a little confused. Once she had left I turned to America. He kept his head down not wanting to make eye contact.

"Who is her father?" I asked calmly. "Tell me the truth Alfred."

"You." He said his voice barely audible.

"You could have told me. That night may have been a mistake, but don't you think I had the right to know."

"I was scared. I did not know what to do. I was Worried that you would make me get rid of her."

I that really what he thought? I was hut. We could never be a family there is to much bad blood between us, but I could have at least been in her life.

"I guess you want to tell her now?" He said breaking me form my thoughts.

"Is she happy?" I asked

"What?"

"You heard me. If she is happy there is no need for here to know. She is bound to notice the similarity's between us. We look to much alike. One day if she asks one of us can tell her, but for right now there is no need for her to know."

"So we agree."

~End of flashback~

Japan was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost did not see Kate was being taken to the hospital.


	7. leaving again

I don't own hetalia, I am trying to get these out as fast as possible but I will have finals coming up and a book report to do and trust me you don't want to be in my shoes if it does not get done. Long story short chapter might be rarer in the coming weeks and you might end up with a few side chapters because they are easier to write.

It had been three days since Kate had come home to Alaska. She was at an airport trying to board a plane to Canada. However her and they rest of the people waiting to board was mad and disappointed to hear what a airport official told them.

"All flight in and out the US has been ground due to national safety. We are sorry for the inconvenience." Kate could not be leave what she just heard. This had her father written all over it, but how could he get his boss on board? She slapped a hand to her face as she remembered it was an election year so her fathers boss would be wanting to make himself look good going out of office. Unlucky for him he had deiced to blindly listen to a moron. Partly pissed, partly impressed that he could mange to do this sort of thing Kate ran to get a ticket to New York.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

Once in New York she made her way back to the home she had grown up in and was greeted by an obviously Drunk Alfred.

"what are you doing back?" He said before taking a swing at Kate knocking her off her feet. She could feel the blood that was coming from the long cut that now made it's way across her face. She was lucky she was a country, because they don't bleed out as easy as humans.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing closeting the airports to international travel?"

"Teaching you and all the other nations to respect me. I'm have been the laughing stock of the world for to long." He said pulling his gun on his daughter. The one time she does not have her own gun this happens. "I want you out."

"That what I was trying to do when you went and closed the airport dumb ass. If I said I would leave and never come back would you let me cross the boarder in to Canada ?"

"I don't care how you get out as long as you get out so as you are out. Be at the train station outside of anchorage, Alaska by 9:00 tonight. Now just get out of my sight."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Kate sat in her living room after packing her things. She stared at the phone dreading calling England. She had already called Canada who agreed to pick her up when she made it to said country. She then called her best friend Lindsey who had come right over to help.

"You have to call him." Lindsey said pulling Kate of her thoughts. "If you can't take Nanook with you i'll take care of him until you can."

"Trust me Nook is the least of my worries."

"Considering it took almost one hundred stitches to close the gash on your face I'd say so."

"When I was being released from the hospital Arthur did not want me coming back to Alaska."

"And you hate being wrong."Lindsey said. She had known Kate long enough to know that. "Call him you have to be at the train station in an hour." Reluctantly Kate picked up the phone to call her boyfriend.

"Hello." said an annoyed voice. It was early in England and said country had been sleeping.

"Arthur my father is said I had to leave or die. I'm going to Canada for now but I don't know what i'm going to do from there. "

"What are you talking about. After you get to Canada get on flight to the UK. Bring that dog of yours to I know he means a lot to you."

"You don't have to do that. My friend said she would take care of him."

"Just bring him. Everything is going to be ok."

"I hope so."

A/N Don't hate me. I now Alfred is very out of Character, but in fan fiction you will have that no matter what. Thank you to the people who are reading and are not just yelling at me for the occ and Historical inaccuracy. I'm trying to make it as accurate as possible.


	8. i will protect you

Here is another side chapter. I figured that after the drama in the last chapter I needed a chapter that made Alfred look like less of an ass hole. I don't own hetalia.

Alfred was holding his new born daughter who was sleeping. Alfred himself was tried, but he could not take his eyes off Kate. She was a mistake at least at first. Nothing but the result of a drunken on night stand. As time went on though he learned to love her. He was worried that she would grow to hate her like most other countries had. Hell it was a miracle that his own bother did not despise him. As many times he had been mistaken for Alfred and was beaten up in some way Alfred was surprised his left his house. Alfred wondered how to explain this to the other nations. Would they demand to know who the 'father' is? Most of all he was worried about screwing up as a parent.

"Hey Alfred to you need anything?" His brother popped his head. He was staying with his brother to help him out.

"Yeah can you but Kate in her crib for me."

"Sure." Matt said moving to take the sill sleeping infant from Alfred. He took Kate to the nursery and put her in the crib. He starred down at his niece and said.

"je te protégerai. '' he said. It was true. He stood there sarring down at Kate untill he heard Prussia's bomming voice yellin at him.

"Hey Matt the Awesome me is here to..."

"Be Quiet." Canada interrupted. "You will Wake up Kate." Prussia looked down at his niece with a stupid smile an his face.

"Sie ist so süß." Prussia said moving toward kate.

"Wake her up and you will wish you dead." Canada Said.

A/N it is done, I love Prussia at the end.

Tranlations

french

je te protégerai ~ I'll protect you(This line orinaly belonged to Alfred but i wanted to give canada a lind to say to kate.

German

Sie ist so süß~ She is so cute.


	9. leaving

A/n Sorry for not updating in a while, but I have chapters 10- 13 written it is just an matter of retyping them. I don't hetaila.

Canada and Prussia were standing outside a train station out side near the Canadian, Alaskan broader waiting for Kate. He could not be leave what his bother was doing. Sure he could be a jerk, but Canada never imagined he would do something like this. Canada was already mad at his brother when he saw Kate with a bandage on her face . She looked terrible. She was pale more pale than usual. She also looked like she could use some sleep. Nanook was not acting like himself usually he would run to see the two nations, but today he just walked slowly behind Kate keeping he head low.

"Kate you look like hell." Leave it to Prussia to just yell out the first thing that pops into his head with out taking others feeling into account.

'I should have left him at home.' Canada thought. If Prussia's remark had bothered Kate she did not show it.

"Kate..." Canada started to say but was cut off by Kate.

"Can we just leave?" Kate said pain in her voice.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Do you want to fly to England tomorrow or wait a while?" Canada said on the drive home.

"Tomorrow. Arthur is worried about me as it is and I don't want him to worry." Translation I better get out of North America before I cause you trouble with my father.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

England sat in a London airport waiting for Kate to arrive when a voice came over the speaker.

"Flight 102 from Alberta to London is has been delayed estimated time three hours." Arthur could not be leave it .

~Meanwhile~

Kate was nervous say the least her plane had been delayed for three hours due to weather. It did not help that Nanook did not like flying to begin with. Kate just wanted all of this to end.


	10. A Plan

Kate's plane had finally landed. She went to find England. She walked slowly knowing when she found him he would want to talk. Talking was the last thing she wanted to do. She was still trying to make sense of the last 24 hours. Her father had hurt her. Sure he had been mentally hurt by pretty much ever other country. He had but hurt her physically. The long cut that made it's home on her face was prof. All to soon she found England who in turn looked pissed.

"Kate." His voice uncharacteristically harsh. She could tell he was trying his best not to lose it in the middle of the airport. Lets just say when she called him she left out the part about being hurt.

"I really don't want to talk. Lets just go get my bags and Nanook. He really hate flying and I doubt he is in a good mood."

"He can't be worse than France's birds."

"France's birds don't have forty razor sharp teeth." when Kate said this a look of terror made its way onto the older countrty's face. Kate could not help but smile. "Don't worry he wont bite."

"Not funny." England said before mumbling something about Americans that Kate did not catch. When they reached Nanook's crate whimpering could be heard. The poor dog was huddled as far back in the crate as was possible.

"Nook." At the sound of his owner's voice the dog stopped whining and moved from the back of the cage. Kate opened the door and clipped on his leash on his collar. "Nook this is England." Kate motioning to England who put down the bags he was carrying to extend a hand for the dog to sniff. The large black and white dog sniffed and let out a low growl.

"Friendly."

"He just has to get to know you he does that to every one. Even as a puppy. He chased Prussia around for an hour while Prussia screamed. 'It's trying to kill me' in German."

"Well no one ever said he was smart." England Said.

"He part of an empire once right."

"Yes but you don't have to be smart to fight."

~Later that night.~

An emergency meeting had been scheduled for the next day to solve the America problem. It was currently four in the afternoon and Kate was already settled in. she was sitting on the sofa in England living room with the later and Nanook who seemed happy to be anywhere that was not a plane. Looking around the room she noticed how well decorated it was. The walls were white with pictures hanging from them. The sofa was a dark green color. In fount of the sofa was a TV which was playing a move with Kate did not bother to remember the name of. On the opposite side of the room was a fire place with two big chairs that match the sofa. On either side of the fire place were to big book shelves. To the right of them was a stair case that lead up stairs. England had a better taste in decor then America. Kate could remember the randomness that had drove her nuts when she was living with America. America the person that had taken care of her. Raised her. Who had hurt her. What she had said to him was harsh but most of it was true. He needed to stop acting like a thirteen year old. He was the is the United States of Fucking America for crying out loud. Kate not really caring about the movie took out her phone and put in her head phones and snuggled against Nanook. She soon fell asleep. England pick her up the best he could since he was not much taller than her and carried her upstairs.

~The next morning~

England looked down at Kate wondering if he should wake her or not. He had to leave for the meeting which was being held in England. He opted against it. The poor girl had been though enough the past 24 hours. And when she woke up and wanted to go she could. Nanook who had been curled up right next to Kate picked his head up to look at England.

"Keep an eye on her." He said. Ok it might seem dumb talking to a dog, but the pets of nations are very smart and some like Canada's bear could talk. In this case the dog yawned then laid his head back down.

"Gee thanks." England said a joking tone to his voice. On his way out he filled Nanook's food bowl as well as his cats bowl. When he heard the sound of the dry food hitting the metal bowl said Scottish fold jumped down from were he was sleeping on one of the large chairs by the fireplace. Content that everything was taken care of England left for the meeting.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

As England approached the meeting room he hoped that for once there was not total chaos. His hopes were lost as soon as he entered the meeting room. France was making his way over to no doubt bug him. Belarus was chasing Russia who was in turn bothering the Baltics. Prussia was bothering Austria which is why he was now being chased by Hungry and her frying pan. Canada was chasing Hungry trying to keep his boyfriend alive. The only thing that was unusual was that Italy was quiet. He actually looked quite sick. England was so focused on the chaos around him he did not notice Kate had entered the room until said room fell quiet. Kate stood there with about a hundred pairs of eyes starring at her.

"Would you all quit starring at me like I have grown a second he and start the meeting, I have something to say."

"Very well it would be helpful since you have actually talked to America."

"I don't think war is necessary he told me he was tired of being the joke of world. I think when I snapped at him I set him off because I was the last person he expected to talk to him like that. Sure everyone in this room has pick on him on one point or another, and judging by how many of you guys relay on American export you have not right to talk. We all hate how he goes on about being a hero, but think about how many times he has helped you guys. The allies were getting there butts kick and without American supplies and troops you would have lost WW2. And who sent aid and supplies after the war to help with reconstruction of Europe free of charge I might add. What I am trying to say is than not that I condone what he is doing, but he does not deserve the shit he is given. And if he does attack we will be ready.


	11. party

"Why do we have to go." Kate said starring out the car window. France had decided to throw a party. England had encouraged cough...forced cough.. her to go.

"France invited us and all you have done since you got here is mop around the house."

"You just want to fight with France." Kate knew England and France too well.

"No comment." Kate rolled her eyes and continued to look out the window. Not that France's parties aren't fun. On the contrary they were usually quite fun, but the thing was Kate was not in the mood. At the very least she could just follow Italy around. Her friend had seemed a bit off at the last meeting. As the pulled up to where the party was bring held the dread Kate was feeling started to melt away. Only to be replaced by the sadness that had plagued her the last few days. As they entered the building they split up. Kate went to find Italy. She found him sitting at a table with Germany, Prussia, and Canada.

"Hey look I'm.." She started before she was cut off by Germany.

"If you are to apologize for America for the tenth time please don't?"

"I can't help it. He is acting like a total ass."

"You know what you just need to relax how about me a west go get so drinks. I think Italy wanted to talk to you." Prussia said.

"Prussia I don't care for drinking that much."

"Come on live a little some time you are a bigger stick in the mud than Germany." He said grabbing Germany by the arm and pulled him away. Canada also left probably to make sure Prussia would not get into trouble he was already drunk as it was.

"so where is England?" Italy said.

"Probably fighting with the host. What did you want to tell me?" She asked. Italy looked nervous

"me e la Germania sono avere un bambino." (Translaion: me and germany are having a baby.) Kate looked at Italy for a moment. Had she heard him right? She thought Germany did not want kids, but lets face it if it is someting Italy wants Germany will eventally cave.

"complimenti." she said.

"thank you. Could you help when we tell romano?"

"Sure we both know he wont be happy." Kate said as the others came back with the drinks. Prussia handed Kate a drink that she was not sure what it was, but at least it was not beer. She drank it and did not think twice when Prussia handed her a second one.

~Meanwhile~

"Thats it frog." England yelled as he stromed away from France and went to find Kate. When he found her he found a very drunk Kate and Prussia with a staisfied smirk on his face.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"I am going to fucking kill Prussia!" Kate yelled while experianceing the worst hangover of her life. There was supose to be a meeting today but with half the counties with hangovers (Thanks Prussia) so it was postponed.

"Don't yell love it's not good for your headace."

"Oh Shut up."

~The next day~

Kate entered the meeting room and at once went up to Prussia and slaped him.

"Jerk." she said. The other countries (Mainly the ones who had a hangover yesterday thanks to Pussia) Kate sat down and watch the caos unfold.

AN: After a long absence i am back this took foever but it is done.

Translations

italian

complimenti. Congraduatioms


	12. I will not continue

i will no longer be continueing this story due to the rude comments and the fact that i have rewitten this story but will not uplode it.


End file.
